


Into The Formless Loss Of Hope

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Choking, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Lyra thought she was having a fun exhibition match during a summer festival. But the vengeful hothead she just beat decides that she should be humiliated and used right on the beach, for all to see. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Into The Formless Loss Of Hope

Lyra had an upbeat sense that everything was probably fine as she called back her Pokemon. "You did a really nice job! Don't take this battle too hard, I am a champion after all." She was just happy to put on a show, as the people on the beach watched a surprise exhibition match between the Johto champion and a man who had just happened to call her out and say she should battle him. "What does everybody thing? Was it a fun battle to watch?" She swayed around in her kimono, feeling adorable and all the more cute and showy as she celebrated the beachside summer festival she found herself in attendance for.

But Ken hadn't been looking to put on a fun battle to watch. Ken had wanted so much more, the muscular volleyball player who had been hoping to impress some girls by beating the champion of another region now suddenly faced with embarrassment instead. He'd taken down one of her Pokemon while she ran through all six of his, and he felt humiliated, rage bubbling as he started to storm across the hand. he had a hand outstretched as he marched forward, perhaps out of a cheerful desire to trust in the goodness of others, Lyra believed that surely he was being a good sportsman. About to shake her hand. About to settle the issue and carry on in good spirits.

Instead, he grabbed one of her pigtails and dragged her out in the middle of the space the crowd formed, opened up to allow this insanity to happen. "I'm not letting some shrill little girl embarrass me!" he screamed, rage flaring up inside of him. Lyra shrieked and flailed about, stumbling forward as he dragged her by the hair to a position everyone could watch this from. He knocked her hat off her head and stepped on it as he passed, his other hand reaching up her kimono and getting at her red panties, tugging them down her legs. She was still in motion as they came down, which would have tripped her if not for the way he kept his hold in her hair, leaving her instead to crash down almost to her knees while he held her up, the pull bringing on a mad spike of pain that she shrieked in sudden terror over.

"Wait, please, no. Sir, stop!" Lyra shouted, as he tugged her back up, leaving her underwear bunched around one her ankles as she stumbled on a few more steps, only for him to shove her down to hr knees there instead, making an extra burst of cruelty just for the sake of the show. "Please, I'm sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you. It's just a Pokemon battle."

Ken wasn't having any of it. He had little care for what she had to say, growling something about excuses as he tugged his swim trunks down, as his girth cock swung upward, flaunting it briefly for all to see. "Who wants to see this huge cock wreck some prissy little teenage bitch?" Lyra wasn’t any of those things except teenage, but it didn't matter to him, or to some of the people who, in contrast to any shred of decency, cheered him on. He tugged her kimono up and rammed his way int her pussy, burying every inch of cock with one brutal stroke into her, not caring about restraint or about sense as he got to work with venomous intent, determined now to make an example of her.

Lyra didn't ask him to stop so much as she just shrieked. The sensation of the thick cock forcing its way so harshly into her and leaving no time to think straight left her dizzy, compromised, full of wild panic and concern for what was happening that didn't leave her a second to make sense of this all. The cock filled her up harshly. Began to stretch her and subject her to so much more pressure than she could have ever imagined. Lyra was not built to take on anything like this, and her whole body clenched up in worry as the cock began to punish her inner walls, as he started to fuck with reckless, brutal vigor.

"Forget being champion, I think from now on you're going to be my fucktoy slut," Ken growled, proclaiming loudly for all to heart as his other hand seized her opposite pigtail, grabbing both and using them for leverage as his savage thrusts into her pushed her forward, letting her hair become a vicious counterpoint to that. The brutal vigor and heat of this treatment was direct; he didn't have much grace or sense of restraint here, focused solely on bringing her down low and wearing at her thoughts, leaving Lyra a kind of helpless and dizzy that had no hope of thinking clearly. Such clarity or reason was only getting further and further away by the second.

"Please, I have a boyfriend. I don't want to be anyone's--n-no." Shaking her head wasn't a goods idea, Lyra tired to, only for her to end up tugging against the hands holding onto her pigtails, leaving her to whine and tremble in deeper panic, a confused heat that ripped across her, that continued to burn her up from within. The bright vigor and fever of the moment left her hopeless, but Lyra didn't want to give up to it, didn’t want to abandon hope. Even if she was utterly baffled by these feelings and what they did to her.

"Oh, you've got a boyfriend?" Ken laughed harder, tugging at her hair, playing his advantage with the shameless joy of a man who knew he struck gold. "A man can really like your shrill voice and your small titties? I guess he has to be pretty desperate to see you as anything other than fuckmeat. What's his name? Is my cock bigger than his?"

The words hit hard, Lyra unable to even hang her head in shame. She just winced, trying not to look around her at all the people watching her get fucked. "Ethan," she said, voice shaky and helpless. She wished she didn't have to do this, but she found herself utterly unable to help herself, unable to focus. She just kept falling deeper, scrambling to make sense of the heat hitting her.

"I asked another question." Ken pulled harder on her hair, made Lyra whine louder. Her shaky breaths became the only pleas she was capable of, struggling more and more under the brutality that pushed her limits. "How much bigger is my cock than his?'

"So much bigger!" she screamed. She confessed it before all these people. "it's too big. It's tearing me apart, please st-stop, I can't deal with--"

"So I'm more of a man than he is?" Ken let go of her hair briefly to smack across her face. His thrusts hastened, battering her pussy and coming crashing down across her without a care for how hard he challenged her, how much her inexperienced pussy couldn't handle it. "My cock is bigger than that loser Ethan’s dick, so I must be a better man than him. Isn't that right, fuckmeat?" He slapped her face again and then tugged on her hair, pushing on rougher, the brutality of his hips trying to challenge her more and more, keeping the helpless girl unable to think under this deluge of pain and brutality.

"Yes!" At this point, saying anything that Ken wanted to hear was her only way forward. She struggled under this heat, under a mistreatment so brutal and so wild that she couldn't help herself. This was insanity, and she kept giving up to it, learning the hard way what brutality awaited her, falling steadily into a position of complete surrender that forced her to keep bending, melting under the wickedness and the heat, plunged into surrender and foggy, helpless panic.

And then she came. That was the scary part for Lyra. When this awful older man fucked her to an orgasm. It crept up on her, taking her now by complete surprise and leaving her shrieking out in terror as she faced it, her whole body thrashing and twisting under this focus, under the discerning pressure of being pushed too far. Under the thrill of letting go. Her body shook, screams of confused, gasping heat ringing out loud as she gave up to the commotion, as her body thrashed under the wicked pressure and delirium of being pushed too far. Lyra couldn't make sense of it all, her spiral downward coming hard and wild, leaving her to shiver and shake under the mess of complete surrender and hopeless, pulsing wickedness that left her floored.

"Felt good didn't it?" Ken asked. "To get fucked by a real man?" He let go of her hair and smacked across her ass, making her yelp again. The pain was not getting any easier. Numbness did nothing to save her.

"It did," she whimpered. Shame ached hard through her.

"You never came that hard before, did you?'

"I didn't."

"Let me just make sure everyone hears that." Ken tugged Lyra up to her feet. She was a panicked, shaky mess, dizzily struggling to deal with everything she felt. "You, the champion of Johto, with your annoying voice and your useless, flat chest, got fucked so hard by a stranger who wants to use your body like a cocksleeve that you're willing to tell a crowd of people that your boyfriend can't make you cum this hard?" he put her on the spot. Left her to stand there helpless and confused, his hands undoing her kimono and getting it off of her entirely, baring her body entirely to these people. Her petite form in all of its slender, slim, pubescent glory.

"That's right!" she said. Louder than she needed to. Needier than she needed to. Lyra didn't understand why this was turning her on so much, but she found herself insatiable now. Unable to help but accept it.

Knowing he had her where he wanted her now, Ken lifted her up, her small body almost weightless in his arms as he pulled her onto his cock and impaled her atop him again, holding onto her legs and starting to slam into her again. "Well smile for the people then, because I'm not done breaking in your pussy. Show everyone how much you love my cock with a big smile."

Even as a hand smacked across her face repeatedly, Lyra smiled. She felt awful about it, but her body was in a state of helpless, feverish desire so grand that she couldn’t resist the brutal truths of this mess. Everything inside of Lyra screamed for more of this abuse, no matter how wrong it was, no matter how much she wished she was better than this. Everything just kept coming in waves of senseless, wicked pressure, crashing down upon her and leaving her unable to think clearly. There wasn't a hope of pulling back now from this mad brutality. "Your cock is so big! It's breaking me in half." She spoke of it now like it was a good thing.

Ken was happy to guide her along his cock, to flaunt her for the crowd of people watching Lyra get humiliated. Nobody was talking about the absolute mess of a fight he'd lost anymore. "Look at this dumb teenage fuckdoll lose control of herself. All over some dick. I thought the champion was supposed to be strong, but this girl's will is broken in half and I'm fucking her brains into mush in seconds." All the focus was on Lyra and on the big cock ravaging her; maybe Ken didn't have a win over Lyra and a claim he could be the champion of Sinnoh to use to pick up girls, but turning her into a fucktoy was almost as good.

Each thrust sent her body into another spasming fit, as she hung off the ground, feeling her tiny frame try to handle the brutal slams of a cock recklessly plunging into her, demanding that she give in and leaving her no room for eithers the choice or to even do it. She was just forced into submission. Shameless, public submission, a clear show of wickedness and helpless lust that kept her giving in. The pleasure was unbearable, and she didn't care about trying to contain the fitful pulses that hit her. Everything that hit her felt so potent and so reckless, a messy pulse of vicious, brutal thrills that left her with no sense of focus, no ability to control herself. Lyra was stuck in a confused, pulsating show of surrendering to a man she didn't know and letting him own her, and somehow, she was more okay with this than she had any good reason to be.

Snaking his hand up along her body, Ken moved right past her flat chest and up to her throat, wrapping his hand around it and squeezing. "I can do whatever I want to you, and you'll thank me for it won't you, you pathetic cunt?" His viciousness only grew harsher and rougher as he pushed her limits, as he indulged in a thrill of reckless greed and indulgence seeking to be her undoing. Nothing about this made sense. Nothing was sane. Utter brutality ruled her now and pushed her thoughts into a state of aimless fever too senseless to understand, and Lyra accepted even the squeeze of a hand round her throat as something to savour, unable to keep from accepting that all she really wanted, in some fucked up way, was to feel the new experiences this cruel man could inflict upon her.

People talked about her. Mused and remarked on the way she looked like such a slut while she got fucked. The indecent smile on her face looked completely shattered, her will pushed over the edge and leaving nothing that even resembled a thought left in her head. All that Lyra had in her head was surrender. Submission. She took the cock that battered her twat just as she let the fingers squeeze at her throat and choke her. All to keep chasing the wicked thrill of pushing her limits, challenging her to keep her head on straight and leaving her failing miserably at that task. She was hopeless now, lost to a dizzy, aimless scramble of her head losing ground to the idea of making any sense at all of this mess. She was done for.

"Your boyfriend won't treat you like this. What you need isn't some desperate dork who will lie to you and say you're worth anything. You need a real man who will use your body like a sex toy and treat you like you deserve." Ken hammered on those points as hard as he hammered into her pussy, subjecting Lyra to the most shameless and most feral of intentions, keeping her stuck in an aimless, foggy state of hopelessness, of delirious submission that kept her hot, kept her lost. She was stuck here, lost to so much more pleasure than she could handle, and the fever only got messier, rougher, kept pushing her harder over the edge.

"I want to be abused and treated like shit," Lyra agreed amid the release of the hand around her throat. She too it as a sign she was supposed to speak up amid the needy breaths she sucked down, and she was right; once she said it, he squeezed again, harder this time, choking her out while ravaging her with his cock. She wasn't able to keep straight these mad thoughts, a dizzy mess of wickedness and panic that pushed her limits harder, that left her hopeless. Dizzy and compromised and unable to think straight, nothing could save Lyra now. Her body was mistreated and roughed up right to the brink of a senseless, feral orgasm. She thrashed about in aimless panic, dizzily allowing herself to give in as Ken filled her up again. Another orgasm, another show of complete brutality.

"You belong to me now," Ken growled. "My fucktoy. You're going to forget about being the champion of Johto, and spend the rest of your time slobbering all over my cock. Got it?'

"Yes, of course," she mewled. "Your huge cock is amazing. And what about... E-Ethan?" She took a moment to even think about it and remember his name. "He's here with me."

"We'll find him and give him the news. For now, though, I want to see you worship my cock." He dropped her into the sand, gripping her hair and turning her around. "Slobber all over it. Fuck your face down onto it. If I have to be the one to take control, you'll regret it."

Lyra understood the order loud and clear, and she was ready to do whatever she was asked, ready to give up to the chaos and embrace whatever he asked. With a shameless, shaky push forward, Lyra began to lick all over Ken's cock, lapping her own sticky juices off of his shaft. "I'm addicted to your cock," she whined, a show of indecent, babbling servitude that she knew wasn't right, knew was awful of her. Knew would break the heart of the sweet boy she really did love. But that was in the past now; all she loved now was Ken's cock.

She made sure to replace every drop of her pussy juices on his cock with her spit before she took him into her mouth properly, cleaning him off thoroughly and leaving no question of her desires and the efficient fever she moved with, before easing forward to slurp him down and force herself down every inch of his cock. It was reckless. Downright destructive. Lyra knew it was wrong of her. Truly insane. She didn't care. She shoved her way down the fat cock and serviced him without complaint. He'd stretched open her cunt, now it was only fair that she let him ruin her throat the exact same way, and Lyra was proud of the gagging, sloppy fever behind this mess, the chance to give up fully.

"You’ll learn how to do this properly," Ken groaned, watching her go. As much as he complained about her and insulted her petite body, seeing the cute girl with her big, beady eyes staring up at him while she sucked his cock had him delighted, he simply couldn’t let that show. He held back and kept himself under some degree of control as he worked his magic. No need for restraint, no moment of calm. Everything that Ken did to Lyra was direct, it was brutal, and it served to leave her truly helpless against him. He couldn't have asked for anything better.

Pushing herself with reckless intent down onto Ken's cock and refusing to slow her feverish indulgence of it took a toll on Lyra. Gagging and struggling on his cock as she jerked back and forth, she found that this was more effective at plugging up her breathing than the hand around her throat had been, struggling under way more panic and confusion than she was able to deal with. She drooled all over his cock, all over his balls, left him slathered in more saliva and indulging rougher in the pleasure beyond sense, greedy and dizzy and incapable of holding onto a single shred of understanding, as all she did felt like it was escaping her. Eluding her. She didn't carer about composure. Sense. Understanding. All those silly thoughts were unimportant to her, as she kept giving in harder to the one thing that mattered, to the only concrete idea or belief waiting inside of her: pure surrender to the huge cock she slobbered all over.

The crowd remained appalled and aroused, engaged by the sight of Lyra completely abandoning sense to keep sucking cock and losing herself this hard to pure bliss. She seemed incapable of decency, messier, hastening pushing down showing off the unrelenting truth of Lyra's desires. Truly helpless and full of so many emotions that she couldn’t think straight, Lyra continued to suck, and all the people beholding her helpless crash into oblivion marveled at how lowly a whore she could really be. At how utterly incapable of self-control she was now. Lyra gave everything up to this man. To a stranger. IN return, she became his toy. It was an uneven deal anyway she tried to look at it, but her utterly feverish desire got the better of her.

Ken pulled back at the last second. He knew what he wanted to do, and he was happy to slap her across the face with his hard, slimy cock, to smack her around and leave her dizzily giving up completely. She was done for. Helpless. Aimlessly fucked up and left unable to think clearly. That was when he knew it was time to cum all over her face. "You're a cum rag," he growled, letting loose an eruption of cum all over her face, making Lyra whine as he painted in white ropes of jizz across her face. "This is all you're good for. Well, one other thing too."

Lyra looked up in confusion, excited at the idea her cruel new owner thought she was good at something else, only for him to suddenly let out a hot, low sigh of relief. She didn't get it at first. Then came the flood. The hot stream of bitter piss splashing across her face as he peed on her. He laughed in uproarious delight, hosing off the load he'd just covered her in and savouring the thrill of making her feel lower than ever. He guided his cock around, letting the yellow stream splatter into her hair and down onto her chest, making a total mess of her as he used her to relieve his bladder on.

That was when Ethan finally pulled his way through the crowd, curious to see what insanity had been going on, nobody saying anything. He pushed through, wondering if Lyra was up to a battle, only to find a muscular beach hunk pissing on his girlfriend. "Lyra!" he screamed, flailing forward, throwing himself out toward Ken and Lyra. "Hey, get away from her!'

"Ethan, no, don't look," Lyra whined, It didn't do much good. Ken just aimed his piss into her mouth and slapped her across the cheek. "I'm so sorry, Ethan," she whined.

It only took one hand to shove the boy back as Ken pushed him away. "You're Ethan? Even dorkier than I thought. Your girlfriend's my cumrag now, sorry kid." He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to her feet. "Come on, let's get back to my room."

Lyra didn't even say goodbye to Ethan, leaving him to sit confused and humiliated on the beach as his girlfriend, drenched in spit and piss and cum, left with another man, and she gave up life as a champion and as a happy, lovestruck girl who was with her childhood friend to instead be the abused fuckmeat of a pervert almost twice her age who relished in treating her like dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
